Can I Help?
by MadamUchiha82
Summary: WARNING. You guys, I'm serious. There's omorashi and or watersports in this fic! If you don't like, please, don't read! Thank you!


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Sasusaku one the poll, guys! But, if you like this story, I can make a different version with other characters, too!

**WARNING:** This story contains water-sports, and or omorashi. Don't like, don't read. Thank you. ^_^

* * *

Sakura paced back and forth across her living room as she waited for her date to arrive. She was wearing her favorite blue top with a pair of white skinny jeans. All afternoon the young kounichi prepared for this date. Her shoulder length pink hair curled perfectly and she wore natural makeup. Much too soon that makeup would be sweated off if she kept her fast pace up.

"Sakura, honey, don't worry. He'll be here." Her mother condoled her.

This was her and the Uchiha's three-month anniversary. It was supposed to be very special, they were going to eat dinner and watch a movie at his house. Sakura was very smart, she understood and wanted to loose her virginity tonight with Sasuke. She and Sasuke have been friends for a very long time, Sakura loved and trusted him. They hadn't really planned it, but she knew in the back of her mind that this was the right night. If only he would show up!

Sakura glanced up at her clock and panicked even more. She really thought she was ready, but maybe she was a little on the nervous side for tonight. Though Kami knows, she would never admit that to herself.

"Argh. It's 7:00pm!" Her mind filled with horrors as she said this.

What is he had gotten in a wreck? What if he got into a fight?! What if he was dead? Sakura's mind raced with horrific possibilities of where the Uchiha might be. He was an hour late, not once had this happened before.

"Mom, what if he got into a-" Sakura was cut off by the door bell.

She let out a sigh in relief when she heard the door ring. She steadied herself and checked for sweat in various places. Her mother giggled at her antics. Sakura shot a glare and her mother left the room still giggling. Sakura walked over to the door and opened it to reveal her date.

"Sorry I'm late, Sakura. I didn't want you to get worried." He apologized.

"Oh, that's fine. I wasn't worried-"

Sakura was cut off by a shriek of her mother's laughter from the kitchen. She sweat dropped and rushed Sasuke out the door. A death stare was sent towards the kitchen. You could practically feel the dark aurora it gave off.

"Don't mind her; she's crazy." Sakura said while leaving.

They got into Sasuke's car and drove off toward his house. Sakura watched the trees pass as they picked up speed. Her stomach was in a complete knot. She was actually pretty terrified at the thought of losing her virginity once she started thinking about it. _"Oh, you'll love it." _Ino would say. _"It does hurt a bit, but you'll certainly feel like a woman!"_ She remembered her worlds so perfectly they rang in her head with Ino's own voice. Sakura's head hung and she accidentally let out and audible gulp.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke looked over at her.

Sakura's head shot up and she faked a smile.

"No! I'm fine...I'm just uh... nervous." She told him.

"Well, you don't have to be nervous. We don't have to watch a scary movie if you don't want too." Sasuke teasingly winked at her.

"You think you're pretty damn funny don't you?" She couldn't help but giggle.

"Babe, I know I am." He smirked in her direction.

With that being said, they pulled into the driveway of the Uchiha Estate. Sakura went to ruffle his hair and kiss him on the cheek.

"You're lucky you're cute." She whispered.

Sasuke swatted her away in a play like action. "Hey, not while I'm driving."

"We're in your damn driveway, Sasuke."

They both laughed and stepped out of his car. The jokes and teasing were easing her nervousness. This is why she loved him, he made her feel better. Then again, laughing makes everyone feel better. Sasuke opened his front door and welcomed her into his home. She took in a deep breath and smelled when she entered. Oh, how she loved the way his home smelled. Sakura would definitely not mind living here one day.

The young couple sat down in his kitchen and began to eat Sasuke's meal he prepared by himself. Or, so she thought. Sakura cracked her chopsticks and held some rice to her mouth. When she ate it Sakura instantly recognized the flavor. Sasuke inwardly cringed when he saw her look of recognition.

"Hey this tastes like-" Sakura started and smirked at Sasuke

"I know. I know. I was late because I had to order take out food. My first attempt, well, it didn't work out." He sighed.

"What happened?" She gave him a look.

**Flashback:**

_Sasuke opened the cookbook again to it's previous page. Carefully, he read the next instruction to achieve his meal. _

_"Okay, remove steam form the pan...then peel the potatoes... make sure sauce doesn't boil over. Got it."_

_Sasuke cupped the steam out from the top of the pan and began to peel the potatoes with a razor. He switched back and forth from the two so fast that he cut his finger on the razor._

_"God dammit!" He cursed._

_Sasuke had blood pouring from his finger as he went to remove more steam. He reached for a towel and band-aid. He stood and cleaned his wound while leaning over again to read the instructions. Sasuke's faced dropped when he realized he forgot to check the sauce. Right as he turned around he saw that his masterpiece sauce was bubbling over the edge and angering the flame below itself. _

_"Shit!"_

_Sasuke ran over to try and fix his sauce all while the steam behind him was steadily growing to a point of almost evil. Sasuke turned back and looked at his meal. His sauce had boiled over, he forgot to remove the steam from the other pot, and his cat was currently biting at one of the potatoes. _

_"Fuck it, I'm calling Ichiraku."_

**End.**

Sakura blinked and then started to laugh at him. "You do know you're not supposed to do all the steps at once, right?"

"Hn." He didn't want to admit defeat.

Sakura saw he was mad and gently kissed his bandaged finger. "I'm sorry for making fun of you."

She couldn't help but snicker again when he rolled his eyes. They two stood up and cleared the table together. They piled the dishes in the sink and moved to his bedroom to watch a movie. The dishes could wait till another time. Sasuke pulled out a horror movie and smirked at Sakura as she climbed onto his bed. He pushed it in and pressed play. Then, climbed over with Sakura. As soon as the blood and guts started Sakura hid her face in his shirt.

"Sasuke! I told you I hate scary movies!" Her muffled cries came from his arm.

Sasuke "hn'd" and lifted her head out from his arm. "Sakura, it's not even that scary."

"Well, yeah, not for you. You don't have emotions." She giggled.

"Ah. I bet I could make you forget about the movie." he moved closer to her.

"Try me." She replied.

Sasuke moved into her closer and captured her mouth with his. Sasuke sucked on her bottom lip and placed a hand on her cheek. Their kiss grew much feircer as seconds passed. He moved so she was underneath him, all while lip locked. Sasuke poked his tongue to her lips asking for permission. She replied by opening her mouth to let him taste her. He first ran his tongue across her pearly white teeth; perfectly straight from years of braces. Their tongues wrestled together in a fight for dominance; Sasuke always won. The two swapped saliva for a few more seconds until Sakura pulled away first for air.

"Mmm." She panted.

"Did that take your mind off things?" He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Yes, but I think I'm still scared." Sakura smiled playfully.

"You sure? I might not be able to control myself this time." Sasuke warned her.

Sakura and Sasuke had been dating for three months. Obviously, being young adults, they had experienced some sexual-like activities. Even though Sakura had managed to stay a virgin this long, the Uchiha was getting tired of waiting. But, he was still a gentleman, he didn't want to force her to do something she wasn't comfortable with.

"Yes, Sasuke, I'm ready." She looked up at him.

"Okay." He smiled back down at her.

Sasuke kissed her yet again on the lips and then moved to her cheeks. Her placed light, pixie kisses on her cheeks leading a line down to her neck. Sakura leaned her neck into Sasuke's mouth as he started to suck. He nipped at her smooth flesh, leaving small bruises that were yet to come.

"Mmm. Sasuke-kun." She moaned his name.

Carefully, he moved one her tank top straps down her shoulder. Every where he touched her, Sasuke would place a kiss in that spot. This really did show her that he was trying to be loving and gentle. Sasuke placed small butterfly kisses along her collar-bone as he slid the blue top down to her waist. She was now only left in her jeans and bra. She'd worn her lacy one special for this occasion. Sasuke slid one hand underneath her bra and began to massage her right breast. The other snaked around to unhook the devil piece of clothing that separated the two.

Things in Sasuke's small room started to heat up, _fast._ Sasuke was about to take one of her rosy buds into his mouth when she stopped him.

"Um...Sasuke..." She started.

Sasuke pulled away from the rosette. Had he done something wrong? Sasuke was ready to start apologizing immediately. Then her saw her face flush as she looked away.

"Sakura, What's wrong?"

"I...um... I have to pee." She stammered.

Sasuke blinked. Then sighed in relief that there wasn't something wrong. Sasuke looked away... then _blushed._ Sakura's eyes widened considerably when she saw this. The infamous Uchiha was...BLUSHING?

"You're...You're blushing!" She accused him.

"Hn. I was not." Sasuke looked at the bed sheets more intently. They were very interesting at the moment.

"What? You get turned on by me having to pee or something?" She laughed at the thought.

Sasuke's face turned red once again when she even said that.

This time, Sakura's face flushed beet red. "Oh..._oh."_

The young couple sat there for a moment while trying to ignore the awkward silence. The Sakura sat up and winced when she felt her bladder ache. She felt like she was going to explode at the moment. Sasuke sitting on top of her wasn't help much right then. Sakura wiggled a bit and he got off of the pink girl; hair and face.

"Well, Sasuke, I still have to-"

"Can I watch?" He asked quickly, putting one hand behind his neck.

Sakura stopped and looked at him. "Can you..._watch_?"

"Well! No! Sorry, I um..." He looked at the sheets again.

It sure was cute watching the Uchiha get nervous. He was always such a cool, calm, collected guy. This, right here, was a once in a lifetime thing. How could she say no? Sakura built up her courage and spoke to him again.

"Sure-e" Her voice cracked at the end. So much for being brave.

"Really? I mean..." He tried to contain his Un-Sasuke-Like giddiness.

"I guess... if it's your thing..." She smiled nervously.

Sasuke's face tried to remain calm, but on the inside he was squealing like a damn schoolgirl. What Sakura didn't know was that he had a fetish, and it was a big one. Just the very thought of Sakura using the restroom got him all bothered. A little gross? Yes, most certainly. But, all the other girls he'd ever been were repulsed and threatened to leave him. He never stayed with them that long afterwards anyway. However, Sakura accepted his invitation; this made his stomach flip with even more desire for the pink headed girl.

Sakura was nervous, no doubt. She went from being completely in the mood to a train wreck. What if she didn't...um, satisfy his fetish... What if she was just too boring? She'd never put on a show for someone like that. Much less having someone even watch her pee before. Kami-sama, what a night it's been so far.

Much too soon had they reached Sasuke's bathroom. She walked in and on instinct closed the door and locked it. She stopped and contemplated opening it again, I mean, they were the only one's in the house. Yet, she decided to leave it shut, trying to add a more, natural feel to the whole situation. Sakura sucked in a deep breath and walked over to his white toilet. She turned around and gingerly pulled her jeans and green panties down. Then, proceeding to sit.

Sasuke had never seen a woman pee before. Well, maybe his mother; but not that he could remember. Nor wanted too. he watched with intent curiosity and excitement when she sat down. His eyes widened when she spread her legs a little, giving him a nice view. Sakura drew in one breath, then another. All while with a permanent blush on her cheeks.

The two stayed in that position for a while.

"Ha, um... Stage fright, I guess." She tried to laugh it off.

Sasuke nodded and smirked at her. He could feel himself hardening the longer she sat in that longer Sakura sat there, the redder her cheeks became. She waited, and pushed, and prayed that she would just pee to get the fuck outta here.

"Do you need help?" Sasuke's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"How would you...?" She stared at him.

Sasuke knelt down in front of the Cherry Blossom; hair and face. "May I?" He touched her thigh.

"Um sure." Her voice came out in a squeak.

Sasuke gently cupped her sex while she clenched her teeth. _'Oh my Kami, I didn't think that's what he meant by help! I thought he was gonna run the tap!'_ Sakura thought. Sasuke slowly rubbed at her jewel until she moaned and grinded into his hand. After a few more seconds a yellow stream mixed with her essence erupted from the girl. Sasuke's eyes widened at the small stream coming from the girl. And it just kept coming, and coming and coming until it finally came to a just a few drips. All while his hand was still there.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Sasuke! I didn't mean to- Your hand was just-!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke shushed her and pulled his hand out. Without hesitant he stuck one of his finger into his mouth. Sakura almost fainted at the sight. Her face was so red that you could see it on her scalp and tops of her ears.

"Sasuke!" She squealed.

"Haha, don't panic. It's sorta... My thing, I guess." He smirked.

He gently grabbed one of her hands and placed it on top of the bulge his pants. "You see what you do to me Sakura? I love you."

"Well, I guess I could... get into this sorta thing. I mean, it was kinda... exciting." Her face lit up.

_'Oh my Kami! Sasuke just said he loved me!'_ She inwardly cheered.

"You know Sakura, there's more things we could do..." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh! Right, aha, sorry."

Sakura stood up and pulled her panties up her long creamy calves and thighs. Sasuke placed a hand on her her and stopped her from going up any higher. He leaned forward and whispered hotly in her ear.

"I don't think you're going to need those..." He told her.

Sakura's face turned yet another shade of pink and she let the panties fall to the ground. The two young lover turned to the sink and washed their hands under the water together. Sasuke flipped a bit of water at the rosette and she squealed. If it were up to her, there would have been an all out war with the faucet. Sadly, Sasuke turned it off and grabbed her hand, he led her back to his bed where she regained the position she was once in.

"Now that I've had my fun, I'll give you some too." His whisper laced with ecstasy.

Sasuke smoothly moved on top of Sakura to a point of where he was straddling her. Missionary was the best for her first time, or so she was told by Ino. Sasuke grinded up against her hips in anticipation. She unknowingly bucked her against him in return.

"Goddamn, Sakura, You're so cute." He groaned.

Sakura looked up at him and bit her lip. Her small, delicate hand reached out for the button on his white pants. She undid them without hesitance and he kicked them down his legs. They'd be found somewhere in the morning, his OCD-ness didn't matter right now to him. All he wanted was to be one with his beloved cherry blossom. Sakura soon found her naked self face to face with a very naked Sasuke. Where had all their clothes gotten to so quickly?

"Ah, um, this is... embarrassing..." Sakura looked away when she felt the heat rise to her cheek once again.

Sasuke looked down at the blushing girl and chuckled. He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her on the mouth once again. The two broke their lip lock after a few seconds and gasped for air.

"I think you're beautiful." His thumb ran delicately over her pert nipple. (Lol, classic Sasusaku saying. xD)

"I love you." She looked up at him. "I'm ready for you too."

Sasuke smiled at her and aligned himself at her entrance. He rubbed the tip on her and it made her squirm uncontrollably. She playfully swatted his shoulder.

"Maybe I'll take back the love thing if you don't stop teasing." She giggled.

Sakura stuck her tongue out but pulled it right back in when he thrust into her core. She let out high-pitched yelp and hit Sasuke on the forehead. He got the message and didn't move anymore; for both their sake.

"That hurt, you dumbass." She pouted.

"I love you too." He smiled.

Sasuke started to move a little more when she gave him the 'okay'. He moved harder and faster against the girl while listening to her moans.

"Mmm, faster, please Sasuke!" She grabbed his hair roughly.

Sasuke pounded into the pink haired girl harder; trying to meet both their climaxes. He felt close, but of course he couldn't cum before her. Quickly he moved a hand down between the two and rubbed at her clit. He pinched in between two fingers and rolled it with them. Her hips responded by bucking up harder into his own. She arched her back and pressed her nipples against his chest and screamed from pleasure.

"Oh, Kami, Sasuke! Ah!" She screamed.

Sakura's orgasm was blinding. She saw stars and fell back against the bed as she rode out from her high. Sakura didn't even notice until after that Sasuke had cum too. She reached a hand down to her naval and rubbed. She could feel Sasuke's hot semen in her womb; filling her up. She sighed and tried to get comfy on the covers.

"How was it?" He breathed in her ear hotly.

"Wonderful." She smiled." But, if you'll excuse me, I'm very tired."

"We can fix that." He looked at her.

Sasuke looked back and realized that she had already fallen asleep. He sat up and stared at her for a few moments. Her breasts were pushed together and she had her cute little butt pushed out taunting him. Sasuke sighed and pulled the covers over her body and laid down next to her.

There was a short pause after he covered her up and then the supposedly 'asleep' girl spoke.

"Gaaaaay."

Oh, she'd pay for that in the morning. They both laughed and he kissed her good night.

* * *

Aha, my last line (even though I got it from the walrus meme) I thought was hilarious. Sorry for not making stories lately, guys. :P I've been bussssssy. I know some of you may not like omorashi, but I do. And there's like, lots of warnings if you don't. Whatever, I love my readers anyway! So R&R, guys! Please?! With cherries, and cupcakes and sprinkles?! :D


End file.
